Caskett moment: The Observation Room
by lebesgue
Summary: This story came to my mind while watching some episodes in season 5. I missed more Castle and Beckett moments. I'm not native English. If you prefer, the original story is available in Spanish (La sala de observación).


Detective Kate Beckett watched with satisfaction as the scoundrel who she was interrogating cracked. Just tighten the screws properly she was able to intimidate and manage the worst scum that could be found in New York. She knew it and enjoyed the moments like this, when, standing firmly with her hands on the table, staring face to face with her suspect, she was able to make him sing a full album to mourn as a child. She did not enjoy hurting them (well, yes, she did a little) but she thought she owed it to victim's (or victims') friends and family.

She sat up and looked through the mirror of the interrogation room and nodded her head. Her gaze was no longer hard and you could glimpse a smile on her face. Across the mirror, detectives Ryan and Esposito went quickly to the door, while the writer (and associated civilian) Richard Castle kept looking at his friend/lover/muse through the glass, comfortably seated with a smile on his face. All he needed was a beer in his hand and you'd think he were watching his favorite show on TV.

The detective waited until his two colleagues went into the interrogation room to take the criminal to jail. The door was opened and Esposito entered, with his usual cocky, straight to grab the man's arm, still slouched in the chair sobbing. Beckett walked to the door, where crossed with Ryan, who looked at her admiringly. He quietly congratulated her. She smiled, turned and said:

- He's all yours, gentlemen - and she immediately left the room.

In the corridor she took a deep breath as she fanned herself with the dossier, glancing right and left. "Where the hell?" thought, and then she realized. She took two steps toward the observation room door and she stood watching Castle reclining in a chair, in the dark, watching how Ryan and Espo still pulling the guilty to stand up.

- You want popcorn? - She said from the doorway.

- These two are the best - he answered without even turning his head to look at her.

Beckett came and stood behind him to look. The truth is she did not find it so fascinating, but of course, sometimes Castle saw everything as a teenager and today should be one of those days.

- Well, I guess I'll have to clean the blackboard myself. Again - she said turning to the door.

- Beckett, wait a minute - he whispered while rising from his chair quickly.

They looked into each others eyes. She oddly. He playful.

- What!? Are you gonna help me!? - She exclaimed.

He quickly went to the door, he glanced into the hall, and closed it, keeping the room dark except for the light coming through the one-way mirror from the adjacent room. He stood by the closed door holding the doorknob.

- Castle? – Kate said. He felt the surprise in her voice.

-Come closer - he whispered.

She took a couple of steps clattering her high heels.

- Do you know? -He said - I have made a thorough study of the monitoring system at the precinct, and I have found that, right here – he said, pointing his feet – there is ... a blind spot!

- ... Really? - She said. Although he did not see her face, because she was backlit, he knew she was smiling by her voice.

_-_ In darkness we cannot be seen from the interrogation rooms, or through the windows or by the cameras - he said triumphantly.

In that moment, Ryan and Esposito left the interrogation room and turned off the lights, plunging them in complete darkness, except for the flashes of some monitors. Castle cannot see a thing, but Beckett had become accustomed to the dark.

-So ... A blind spot? - She whispered.

He was surprised to hear her so close, she must have come to him because he could almost feel the heat of her breath.

- Exactly – he whispered as he tried to grab her by the waist with his free hand.

He miscalculated and stuck his finger with the badge she was wearing in her waistband. He jumped and shook his hand, pulling down the dossier she was holding. Kate laughed and took his hand.

- Let me guide you or you'll poke a finger in my eye.

He stood still and quiet, waiting with expectation in the darkness of the room, feeling the heat of her breath front of him, without touching, except for his hand she was holding. Castle noted how she drove his hand until he felt the softness of Kate's cheek on his knuckles. She was driving his hand slowly, allowing his fingers cares her neck and neckline.

She approached his hand towards an interesting area. He made an effort to deflect it to one of her breasts, which she avoided using a rapid movement of defense. Castle obviously could not guess, and it ended with both embraced face to face, feeling their breaths and his arm immobilized behind his back. Kate grabbed his wrist tightly, they stood still feeling the heat of their bodies in silence for a few seconds.

- I would lean foward to kiss you... if you promise not headbutting my nose - he pleaded.

She laughed and released his arm.

- Only if you promise you are not going to spoil my lipstick- Beckett offered.

- Easy - he said.

She felt Castle fumbled with his hands and how he delicately kissed her neck just below her ear. Kate felt a tingling that gave her goose bumps. She tilted her head so that he had easier access as she guided him with her hand on his neck.

He kissed her, he tasted her, he reveled in every detail of her neck while she stroke with her fingers to lure him toward her. They just wanna feel their bodies fuse. Just a little moment.

Then someone tried to open the door from outside and Castle was hit in his forehead.

- Ouch! - He complained as he quickly grabbed the handle to keep the door almost closed.

Beckett jumped back and tripped over a monitor that was about fall.

- But... What happens? - Said someone pusing unsuccessfully from the other side of the door.

She was the captain Gates. A chill ran down Castle's back. He quickly turned on the light. Rick saw Kate with scared face holding the monitor that had been about to fall and he made a sign to her to calm down. Both took a second to check if their clothes and hair were ok.

- Just a moment... - he said as he pretended to try to open the door, which was secured with his foot - it's stuck!.

Beckett winced as she grabbed the dossier from the ground, which he interpreted as "Is that the best excuse that has come to your mind, writer?".

- Helloooo, Captain Gates - Castle said finally when he pretended to get the door open.

- Let me in, Mr. Castle. I have to supervise an interrogatory.

He stepped aside. The captain looked at him with disapproval as he pretended to check the door leaf with his hand. Then her gaze drifted to Beckett who also looked disapprovingly at Castle.

- Detective - Gates said nodding - The victim's family insist on personally thank you. They are in the waiting room.

- Yes sir. - he said.

She went to the door while the captain sat in a chair. Before leaving, Beckett stopped in front of Rick and said loud and clear, so that the captain would hear:

- If you broke the door... -she said ... you have to fix it. The precinct don't cover the cost of your clumsiness!

- Yes - he said downcast, wondering if Kate was faking anger or if it was real.

He lifted his head to look at her eyes, and Kate, making sure that the captain was engrossed in her papers, smiled to him. Then she turned and walked steadily through the bullpen. Rick stared at her sexy walk with a silly smile, like that time in the alley, when they shared their first case together.


End file.
